fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Imperito
Imperito is a privately owned pseudo-espionage agency with a heavy focus on keeping track of and removing the power from dangerous people and organizations for the betterment of humanity. They operate outside the law to some degree, taking out key sources of power for certain groups to keep them under control and making it their job to take out dangerous criminals. Usually they fight off various corrupt corporations, organizations, and governments, although occasionally very powerful and unstable individuals also get on their radar, which they deal with either through limiting their power or managing their mental state. They generally avoid killing, although if there really is no other way for the job to be done they will murder. While they occasionally do contract work, they primarily work on various missions given out by the boss to the other members. Each member has an undying loyalty to their boss, who is seemingly gathering materials for something big coming in the near-ish future. The agency uses a cluster of various abandoned office buildings collectively as their headquarters, since they can't officially own land due to their operations in the legal grey area. While all generally competent and powerful, each member can be described most generously as "quirky", and least generously as "uniquely dumbasses". Nicknamed "The Dumbass Patrol" by some of their detractors, the rather freelance methods that their members employ grants them plenty of freedom and personal expression on how they want to take down jobs, at the cost of frequently butting heads or accelerating each other's bad decision making. This makes them perfectly slip into Destruction Bench Agreement, working through the tournament to both spread their existence to potential employers as well as perform jobs alongside the various elder gods that work at DBA. Mechanically, each Imperito member is tied together by two unique traits: They all have a special passive that gives them another set of stat rewards if they complete a special objective from the Boss; and they all have dual techs with each other. Members Emperor The Boss of Imperito, Emperor is a calm, calculated, reserved, and intimidating figure. He can often seem out of place next to the various fuckfaces in Imperito, but to his employers nothing could be further from the truth. A combination of Emperor's natural charisma and soothing fatherlike demeanor naturally makes the other members respect him, on top of him saving many members from lives of crime or degradation without his intervention and seeming prophetic powers. A man of strong conviction and morals, he is a reliable figure that grants stability to those he meets. Of course, some have come to suspect lately that he is secretly trying to become "hip with the kids" and stay in touch, as he is growing rather old. Once a week or so he can be heard nervously saying "lit" in a sentence, before quickly running off. Other than Cosette, most members of Imperito don't know the full extent of his powers, other than it allows him to easily identify problems worth sending agents for, and that it is generally far too destructive to be used practically on the field (which is why he rarely performs missions on his own). April Belle WIP Artemis Basilic The Bitter Team Mom of Imperito, Artemis is a physical powerhouse who is pretty much always on edge. Before joining Imperito, her epithet naturally caused extreme chronic pain across her whole body, which effectively destroyed any chance of leading a normal life. After various attempts at treatment failed, she sought a way to remove her own epithet. However, she instead found Imperito, which promised to teach her how to control her epithet in return for her services. This has been fairly successful, leaving Artemis to instead deal with the pain of dealing with everyone else's bullshit. She often tries Diodora Domizio Niccolini WIP Jera Floyce WIP Kaemon Estabon The cocky side-character of Imperito, Kaemon Estabon sought out Imperito out of a combination of general boredom and his chronic weeb making him seek a life of anime-style stakes. His epithet allows him to cipher his abilities onto objects or people in order to have them be used again discreetly, as well as manipulate information to create realms of influence and seemingly encrypt information for only himself. He's a barely above average strategist, but usually makes up for his inexperienced and wild strategies through use of his epithet to bend reality into the shape of his forethought plans. His weeb/otaku-esque "I know everything" persona gets in the way of him being a lovable nerd with a heart of gold. Kaemon and Pilot have a stark rivalry, but deep down, they're great friends. He also wields a beam katana gifted to him by Tera, who is his closest friend in the organization. He has had unnaturally terrible luck in skirmishes, at one point getting more than 5 crit fails in the span of one, and only succeeding in one basic attack and one use of an ability. Kwint Hitch WIP Miss Cosette Yavata WIP Perla Firestone WIP Pilot Staedtler WIP Ryne Cadaver WIP Tera Melos WIP Troy Robin WIP Zochoten WIP Trivia * Imperito all come from a single Adoptathon created by zanza, where a bunch of characters are created by one person for others to "adopt" and play for themselves, with the exceptions of Emperor and Diodora. * Imperito's first appearance is technically in an RP skirmish performed and recorded shortly after the Adoptathon happened, in the dead of night. * Imperito is heavily inspired by the Armed Detective Agency from the anime Bungou Stray Dogs. Category:Groups